User blog:NI97Wiki/My main problem with Friendship Is Magic
Okay, since the comments doesn't let me do long comments. I am going to do something in this blog, about my main problem to Friendship Is Magic. And no, It's not the Twilight Sparkle Alicorn transformation, nor the Equestria Girls movie. *Reason 1: She learned everything, she wrote her own magic, and she is not going to be immortal, like Celestia and Luna. *Reason 2: The film is non-canon to the upcoming fourth season. As it explains Sunset Shimmer not being on the new season. (Same thing with Flash Sentry possibly) **Edit: Blame McCarthy for claiming it canon, even if it didn't happen in the canon, I stand corrected. What is the main problem for the upcoming season, IMO, is... The Possibility Of Fluttershy Becoming Out Of Character, Becoming Rude And Mean, And Becoming A Traitor To Her Friends Because She Reformed Discord! Yes, that's right. That is my main problems with the series and how the upcoming fourth season is going to happen. How it Started the Downfall of Fluttershy's innocence by the fandom and the show Since the plot of Hearts and Hooves Day was announced, saying that the Cutie Mark Crusaders will make a love potion for Hearts and Hooves to make Big Mac and Cheerilee fall in love, This lead the fandom to start a shipping war between a "canon" couple called Cheerimac and a couple made by the fandom, but never meet in canon called Fluttermac. It made pictures of sunk ships with the word Fluttermac on it, Fluttershy becoming out of character, and bronies want that episode to be the missing Fluttershy episode, because of what they would say that: #Fluttershy appears and becomes jealous of Cheerilee being with Big Macintosh. #Big Mac and Cheerilee's break up. #Fluttermac becoming canon. #The CMC learning their lessons (which it did in canon) Later on, the crew unveiled an episode about Fluttershy called "Putting Your Hoof Down", which it was: #2 weeks after Hearts and Hooves Day #And IMO, a way to troll Fluttershy fans and Fluttermac shippers. (That is if you've seen the episode) #And zero Apology scene about Fluttershy doing good deeds so everypony could forgive her for what she have done after Iron Will teached her how to be assertive. This led to a big downfall of Fluttershy love by the Brony fandom itself, even Rarity fanboys and Pinkie Pie fanboys who does the "You made *insert character here* cry! You will pay!" thing. Even M.A. Larson started to hate on her because he wants to kill her off, according to his Twitter. I might think that he wants to kill of the Good Old Fluttershy, like in Magic Duel. How it is influenced? IMO, there is many influences to Fluttershy's downfall of innocence. In Total Drama Since Total Drama Action, after Courtney came back to Action after the second aftermath of the show, she tries to go against Duncan, and becoming a meanie before he won the season. Then after 12 episodes of Season 3, She is back to being a meanie, this time, being friends with Alejandro and going against everyone, after she found out that Duncan is cheating on her. This led fans of the show to hate her since Season 2 because the writers just made her out of character. In Adventure Time There might be a possibility of Princess Bubblegum becoming a meanie after Burning Low, when Finn and Flame Princess are together now. Leading the fans to hate on her even more, since the episode Too Young when Earl of Lemongrab goes against Young PB's kingdom after the Mortal episode of AT (Mortal Folly and Mortal Recoil). In iCarly After iOMG and iDate Sam and Freddie. Carly is sort of becoming a meanie saying "I'm gonna Kill Sam and Freddie." in the episode "iCan't Take It". I am not sure if iCarly fans are starting to hate her or not. But that's just me. Is it maybe because she loves Freddie, even if she became a tsundere in iParty with Victorious, or she wants the crew back together? Your choice. (If you like iCarly) Result of Influence They might be different characters from Fluttershy and all, but that's how my take on that influence came from. In Common #They become rude and mean over a boyfriend. #The fandom fights a shipping war over who is going to be with in canon. #They lately in the end become hated by the fandom. #Both Courtney on TD and Fluttershy on MLP made friends with villains in both third seasons (But differently) Differency #The pairings in different shows were canon, except for FlutterMac, the pairing was never canon to begin with. #And Lauren Faust doesn't want romance with the six protagonists. Her Christmas Cheer Ruined Hasbro and the Hub made Fluttershy win the Nastiest Hissy Fit Award because of the episode and the fandom's hate towards her 2 weeks after Hearts and Hooves Day in the Naughty or Nice Awards. IMO, Starscream should have won, because he is evil and yet he throws tantrums in front of Megatron. And nobody cared about her anymore... Reforming Discord, Leading to Betrayal Some of you may have seen "Keep Calm and Flutter On", right?. In the end, instead of letting him be evil and choose chaos to make the mane six use the elements of Harmony to defeat him (like in the Season 2 premiere), Fluttershy reformed him, and became friends with him. Leading Celestia and her friends to have doubts about her friendship with Discord. IMO, this leads to a big possible betrayal and the end of the Mane Six, like in that episode. I know Meghan McCarthy doesn't want another villain to be reformed. But that is really becoming like the beginning of the show taking 5 of Fluttershy's friends as Celestia and Fluttershy as Luna becoming Nightmare Moon. And people still didn't care? Saying that Discord is not evil anymore? My response is this: What the heck man?! What I want/don't want in Season 4 for Fluttershy Is: Do not Want: #Fluttershy betraying her friends because of Discord being reformed. #The writers writing Fluttershy out of character (This means you, Merriweather Williams!) #Fluttershy becoming a villain or an antagonist, like Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. #Fluttershy becoming a coward for no reason, or a meanie or unkind, instead of acting Kind or a bit afraid. Do Want: #Fluttershy regretting, admit her fault and apologizing for what she have done to everypony, as in being assertive, even to her friend Twilight Sparkle. #Princess Cadance and Shining Armor teaching Fluttershy how not to be a coward, yet to be kind and a nice pony to remain her element of Kindness alive and well. (Also to be assertive... To her enemies!) #Fluttershy meeting and have friends with others besides her best friends and the CMC (Fluttershy meeting Big Mac or others, male or female) Conclusion These are the problems I am having with Season 4 towards Fluttershy, and not towards Twilight with Alicornizations, and obviously the show by that Equestria Girls movie. I just can't stand any more hate towards her, same thing with Twilight Sparkle, alicorn or not. Because people always blame the characters and not the writers. Anyway, comment to let me know about this issues or something. And please, no hate comment on the character nor the shows that I have mentioned, since you guys hate iCarly and Total Drama. Just keep it to yourselves unless you make a non-hateful/honest opinion. Thank you and have a good day! Aaron Montalvo A. (talk) 15:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) See Uncensored version: http://naruichi97studiosblog.blogspot.com/2013/06/shin-narurants-my-main-problem-with.html Category:Blog posts